


(You Can Read All You Want) Into This Rendezvous

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Library Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Years later, Buffy started fantasizing about the library.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	(You Can Read All You Want) Into This Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Years later, Buffy started fantasizing about the library.

Fucking in the stacks.

Pressed against the cage as he knelt before her.

Sucking him off on the steps.

Face down on his desk as he spanked her.

It was inevitable, really.

One night on patrol, she asked.

“Rupert,” she whispered. “Please.”

Giles sighed, regarding the locked public library.

“It’s not the same, Buffy.”

“Neither are we.”

“Hmm. You have a point there.”

“Please, Rupert.”

He sighed and linked their hands together.

“Are you sure about this, Buffy?”

Buffy grinned.

It was everything she’d hoped for.

He couldn’t wait to go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
